Like Father Like Son
by Devaney Walsh
Summary: AU Trory. A one-shot with Tristan Rory and their kids. A trip down memory lane.


Hey all so I've hit a snag. My stupid computer (or my siblings) have decided to lock me out of files, actually it's the whole computer (don't ask me how I am not a computer genius). So for now I can't make changes to LTH or Home From Nowhere. I apologize profusely and will attempt to solve it asap (probably by threatening certain people with a lack of birthday presents for the rest of their lives). Sorry again but until I can't update I'll keep posting one-shots from my friends computers.

Read and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like Father Like Son

"Tristan!!!" Rory yelled from downstairs.

"What is it?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Your son!"

Tristan shook his head and moved his glance to the blond haired boy sitting on a chair. "Zach, what have you done now?"

"Nothing." He said defensively. "Mom's just over reacting."

"Over reacting?" Rory repeated incredulously. "How on earth am I over reacting?"

Tristan shook his head. "Will someone please fill me in here?"

"Your son asked three girls to the dance."

"Did they say yes?" Tristan asked Zach.

"Yep." He replied smiling "The lines you gave me really worked."

"Which ones did you try out?" Tristan asked but was cut off by Rory smacking the back of his head.

"You're allowing this?" she said.

"No, of course not." He said. "Now Zach, it's not right to take advantage of people. You shouldn't have invited three girls."

"But Dad!"

"No buts, it's not fair to the girls."

"Then how come you could do it in high school?"

"Because" Rory said "your father was a jerk."

"I thought you said that everyone called you the king dad?"

Rory laughed "Yeah right."

Tristan shook his head "Well everyone but your mom did."

"What did she call you?" he asked "Wait; if it's some revolting cute nickname then I don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have called it cute." Tristan said

"What was it?"

"Spawn of Satan." Rory replied as she opened a bag of marshmallows.

Zach choked on his drink "What!"

"Apparently your mother wasn't my biggest fan."

"And that is the understatement of the year." Rory laughed as she roasted a marshmallow over the stove. "Your dad was awful; he teased me and insulted me. He basically made my first year of high school hell."

"Hey I wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes you were." She laughed "And the amount of hair gel you used made you delirious because after you insulted me you would ask me out."

"Okay that parts true."

"Did you ever say yes?" Zach asked.

"No, she was cruel, and mean." Tristan declared around a mouthful of chocolate.

"No I was just smart."

Zach laughed "Poor dad got turned down!"

Tristan groaned "Thanks Ror, I've been trying to block out that part of our history, now your son is never going to shut up about it."

"Ah, so he's your son when he gets a date or scores the winning touchdown but when he starts to tease you he's my son?"

Tristan looked thoughtful for a moment "Yep. I do believe that's how the arrangement works."

"Bible Boy." She said suddenly.

"Huh?" Zach asked.

"I used to call your father Bible Boy too."

"What's with the Biblical nicknames?" Zach asked.

Tristan just laughed "We were very advanced…although I do vaguely remember a kid that we used to call Fatso."

Rory rolled her eyes "Only some of us were advanced."

"Why does your high school sound so much cooler then mine."

"Because I was at it." Tristan explained matter of factly.

"That reminds me," Rory said "Back to you taking after your father and his womanizing ways, you are going to call those girls, apologize for what you did and then you are going to explain that you can't take any of them to the dance because your mother is making you scrub the bathroom floors that night."

"Mom!" he complained.

"Do you want to do the toilets too?" she threatened.

"Rory!" Tristan exclaimed "We haven't cleaned the bathrooms in forever, it's practically torture."

Zach slumped in his seat "I don't get why what I did is so bad. Dad did it, and he got you in the end."

"Yeah Mary.' Tristan said "The kid has a point there."

She swatted Tristan's arm "Your father had grown up when I met him again after high school."

"What? You always told us you met at some crazy party after college."

Rory groaned "This is why I shouldn't tell you anything, it always comes back to haunt me."

Zach just sat their waiting for an explanation. Rory looked to Tristan for help but he just sat their curious as well.

"Fine." She huffed "We met at this party and he asked me to dance. As soon as he said my name I was hooked, madly and deeply in love with him. Okay?"

Zach gagged "No so not okay! God now I have to go wash my mouth out!"

Tristan just looked at Rory. "Go do your homework." He said to Zach.

"I'm done."

"Go do your chores then."

"Don't have any."

"Go invent something."

"Dad!"

"Jeez Zach don't you have anything to do?"

"Nope."

Tristan sighed "Fine how 'bout you go bother your sister?'

Zach smiled wickedly "Okay." He replied and walked out of the room.

Tristan turned back to Rory. "So madly and deeply in love eh?"

She smiled coyly "Did I say that?" she asked innocently.

"Yes you did."

"Well I could have been exaggerating."

"Were you?" he asked.

"No." she said seriously as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him. "Truly, madly and deeply." She continued in between kisses.

He smiled into the kiss and was mentally calculating how to get the kids out of the house when he was interrupted by a scream from the other room.

"MOM!!! DAD!!! GET ZACK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT HIM TO DEATH WITH A MEAT CLEAVER!"

"MOM! KATE'S LYING I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"MOM! HE'S BEING A PAIN!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Tristan groaned as Rory pulled back shaking her head.

"It's your turn." The both said at the same time.

"Rock paper scissors." Rory said and laughed when her paper beat his rock.

"Go take care of your kids DuGrey."

"Oh so now they're my kids." He grumbled as he walked towards the sounds of yelling, Rory laughing from behind him.

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Okay so I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think. Okay I'm going to ask my computer crazy cousin to try and fix my computer…hopefully I can update soon.

Devaney


End file.
